Feeling Felix Keen
(Opening shot: fade in to early in the morning. The sun rises over Adventure Bay. Pan down to see Felix alone in the meadow. He is happily looking down at the electric eels swimming around in the lake. The eels are moving around together and squiggling around. Electricity builds up inside them, then boughts of it are building up on the outside of their bodies. Felix looked surprised and moves back a little bit. He notices the eels are moving closer towards him. The phoenix backs away further. The eels now have their heads out of the water. Snarling, they prepare themselves to pounce on him. The phoenix decides to retreat, the eels flying towards them. He screams, and felt their wet and slimy bodies come in contact with his own body. The phoenix tries to swat them off) Felix: Nooo! Get off me! (But the small creatures did not budge. Their bodies sparked, and the poor majestic bird was electrocuted. It ceased and he fell o.s. with a thud, black smoke emitted from his body. Everything went black) Fade in to Zuma and Rocky at the Lookout. Both are playing with toy cars) Rocky: Vrooom! Zuma: Vrooooom! (The jackalope jumps over) Jack: Yeah! That’s the way! Vroom! Vroom! Rocky: Oh. Hey Jack. Want to join us? Jack: Would I? Yes! (Just then, Skye walked up) Skye: Good morning, pups! Rocky/Zuma: Morning, Skye Jack: How’s it going? Skye: I’m doing good. I’m going to go see Felix Rocky: Oh. Felix the phoenix? Skye: Yup. That’s him Jack: He’s inside the Lookout Skye: Thanks (Scene cuts to the inside of the Lookout. Chase is tidying up the Lookout, with Ulysses and Kunekune helping. Skye comes in) Skye: Morning, Chase! Chase: Oh. Good morning, Skye Kunekune/Ulysses: Hi, Skye Chase: What are you doing? Skye: Oh, I wanted to see Felix. He’s going to talk to me more about clouds. Have you seen him? Kunekune/Ulysses: No Chase: Actually, I haven’t, Skye Skye: When was the last time you saw him? Ulysses: Yesterday afternoon Skye: Was he, well…acting strange by any chance? Kunekune: He was fine Ulysses: In fact, I wonder myself if he is alright. That is if…there’s something wrong… Chase: I wonder the same thing. He wasn’t any different last night Skye: Well, I think we should go and ask our friends. Maybe they know something Chase: I’d love to join along, but I’m afraid I’m too busy Kunekune: Ulysses and I can stay here and help Chase: Thank you (Just then, the nurse comes in) Chase: Oh. morning, Nurse. What’s wrong? Nurse: Are you pups looking for Felix? Skye: Yes? Nurse: Well, he is in the hospital Jack: WHAT?! How?! Nurse: Well, he was outside last night watching the sunset, but because the night was coming it was getting colder. I noticed that we has out cold, so me and Marshall brought him to the hospital Chase: What happened? Is something wrong with him? Nurse: I don’t know Chase: We better go check this out (Scene cuts to the hospital. A doctor is examining the phoenix, who lays unconscious on the bed.) Doctor: Hmmm…I think I know what’s wrong (The other robots come in. The six pups followed. Ryder is with them) Ryder: Excuse us, doctor. We’d like to see Felix Ulysses: Doctor, what could be wrong with Felix? Doctor: That’s what I’m about to tell you. I’ve done many tests… Jack: Tests? Doctor: Yes. Us doctors do multiple tests on patients so they can find what’s going on Manny: Is there anything wrong with Felix? Doctor: I think some of you might take a guess just by looking at him (Cut to Felix on the bed. Some feathers on his body are charred black. He has bandages wrapped around some parts of his body) Chase: Felix! What happened to you? (Felix felt his left wing/arm flapping uncontrollably) Felix: What could the flapping left limb mean? Oh-oh-oh-oh! (right wing/arm does the same thing) OH! A twitch over here— (left limb flaps again) —and a twitch over there! Chase: Felix? Doctor, what’s wrong with Felix? (Felix felt sharp pain in his head) Felix: OW! Oh! I’ve got a headache! Something’s gonna fall on… (pointing to the doctor) You Doctor: What? (to the group) Well, I’ll tell you what I can see based on Felix’s symptoms. After doing some research and doing a few tests, I diagnosed him with— (The doctor was cut off by a wet, gooey green substance falling on his head) Jack: Slime Head-itis? (The doctor chuckled a bit, and then wipes the stuff off him) Manny: How does he know that thing was gonna fall on you? Doctor: I believe that’s part of…the illness I was supposed to tell you. Anyway, I diagnosed Felix with— (A few flowers are thrown at him. Cut to the source, Felix. He is on the window sill) Felix: Daddy! WHERE. DID. YOU. GO?! Ulysses: Felix! Get off from there! (Spike runs to Felix) Felix: I’m flying to my daddy! Spike: YOU CAN’T!!! (Before Felix can take off, Spike was holding him down. Felix began to peck at Spike) Felix: Away with you, enemy! Let go of my tail! (The doctor turns to the group) Ryder: Doctor! What could be wrong? Doctor: Well, I came up with a diagnosis. It looks like Felix has derealization (All but Felix, Ryder, and the doctor looked with confusion) Thorn: (trying to pronounce it) De…rea…liz…a…tion? Jack: I too am baffled. That makes two of us, Thorn Thorn: What about all of us? Jack: Yep. Sounds good Thorn: Agreed Chase: Doctor. What is derealization? Doctor: I’m glad you asked, little lady. Derealization is a disorder where the patient fails to recognize what is real. In Felix’s case, he feels like he’s in a dream or a type of literature (Spike tries his hardest to listen, while at the same time restraining his phoenix friend from flying away. But the red-eyed cockatrice wasn’t strong enough, and Felix made him lose his grip) Felix: AHA! You’re no match for me! Spike: Felix, stay put! Felix: Why are you talking to me?! No one said anything about a talking cockatrice! Am I stupid?! I’m not stupid! So get the crud AWAY FROM ME!!! Spike: NO! I will not back down!! And I won’t let you look like a fool in front of everyone! Look at you! You’re a crazy phoenix!! Felix: (smacks Spike across the face) You SHUT IT!!! You stay away! I don’t want to hear from you anymore! Cappy: Doctor! How did he get this disorder? Doctor: I’m not a psychologist. How should I know? Has there been any traumatic experiences that affected him? Kunekune: No. Felix: THIS WORLD IS ATTEMPTING AN ATTACK ON ME!!! Thorn: Oh my gorge! Zuma: Stop, you psycho! Rocky: Doctor! Is there a cure? Doctor: Well, it depends on the the cause of the symptoms. Just…treat them! Felix: Just…let me fly! (This time, Manny holds him by the tail.) Manny: Come on, Felix! Snap out of it! Felix: Let go! Manny: Never! Felix: You have to! Manny: Why should I? Felix: Because I have business to take care of! So let go! (Felix flies down the hospital halls. The robots go after him. Felix knocked a few things down on the floor so the others won’t get him. In several scenes, the robots try to tackle him down. He was too fast. Felix makes his way to the hospital entrance when Ulysses’s horn glows and a beam hits him in the back of the head. Felix falls over) Cappy: We got you now, Felix Jack: You’re going back to your hospital bed (Scene cuts to Felix’s hospital room. The robots are taking Felix back into his room. They put him back onto his bed) Chase: Now Felix. Are you gonna stay in that bed and be a good phoenix? Felix: What a ridiculous question. I’m in a room full of unfamiliar people. How do you all know my name, anyway? Is ‘Felix’ even my real name? Thorn: Yes it is. We all know your name because we’re your friends Felix: Friends? Kunekune: Yes Felix: Then…how do you explain my disorder?! (sat up) I knew ''you all couldn’t be trusted! You’re trying to set up a horrible plan to give me an illness! Get away! (Everyone was speechless. They looked with shock at Felix) Felix: Wha…what are you all looking at?! ''You’re the problem, not me! Nothing is wrong with me! (Cut to everyone else with looks of shock/worry; Felix continues o.s.) You’re all just pieces of junk I don’t know much about! If I was like this forever, you’d all be living your miserable lives thinking you can’t be better off without me! Well, you can!” (Cut to the phoenix, suddenly angry) You ''can live without me! ''I’m crazy! I’m insane! I'' lost my freaking mind! Chase: Felix, stop this crazy talk! No one thinks you’re stupid. You just have a disorder that’s affecting how you— Felix: SHUT UP!!! (Everyone cringed at his sudden yell. Felix stands up on the bed, and flaps his wings/arms at the group to blow them out of the building. Everyone fell into the lake next to the building. Cut back to the hospital room) Doctor: I believe I’ll have to discharge him from the hospital. I mean, he’s not sick. Well, he ''is sick…mentally… Ryder: Doctor, is this disorder treatable? Doctor: Just some simple social activities will do. But, in Felix’s case, this is not…well…mental Marshall: What do you mean? Doctor: I think he has caught it Manny: What? Doctor: I have seem to have done an x-ray of Felix’s body. I noticed there was something in his back (He takes out the picture. He points to a blob in Felix’s body) Doctor: I have found this Ryder: What is it? Doctor: I don’t really know, but it seems like those things are moving Cappy: Well, have you ever tried to surgically remove those things? Doctor: Those things are just too stubborn to move Chase: What other cures are there? Doctor: It’s a very special cure, one far away Cappy: What is it? Doctor: It’s called the Golden Watermelon. They are mostly rare Manny: Well, go and get it Doctor: I cannot. Only you robots can retrieve the fruit Spike: How? Doctor: You must ask Samuel the Sphinx (Cut to a picture of Samuel on the wall) Doctor: (from o.s.) He will give you the rare Golden Watermelon... (Back to frame everyone but Felix) Doctor: ...and then your phoenix friend will be cured (Cut to Felix) Felix: You’re just talking fairy tales! One piece of fruit can’t cure me! Doctor: Felix, the Golden Watermelon is not just any ordinary piece of fruit. It has some magical effects. This rare fruit can cure you right away Felix: How do you know? (Cappy brings over a book to him. He flips over to a page with a picture of the Golden Watermelon) Cappy: This is the book of rare medicines. The Golden Watermelon is one of them Felix: That’s just ridiculous. Someone just put that there as a joke Chase: Felix. It’s no joke. The Golden Watermelon actually exists Felix: Well, where is this Samuel guy? Is he just gonna give me a slice of that fruit right away? Doctor: Not right away. You’ll have to give him three very special items, hidden all over this one place known as Tumbleweed Village. I have a map of it (He goes to his desk and pulls out a map. Chase receives it and he looks it over) Chase: How far is Tumbleweed Village? Doctor: Not very far Chase: Okay. We’ll do it. Doctor: Before you go, I have a list of things the Sphinx wants (Chase takes the list and reads it over) Chase: Blue Conch Shell…Red Tulip flower…chocolate… Thorn: So those are the only three things we should give to the Sphinx so he can give Felix the cure Doctor: Right. You’ll have to bring Felix along… Chase: Then, it’s settled. I’m ready to go Rocky: I’ll go with you, Chase Marshall/Zuma: We’ll go too Cappy: Bring me along. You’ll need my intelligence Chase: Alright then. Let’s go! (Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, and Cappy set off) Ryder: Good luck, pups and Cappy! (Cut to the phoenix) Chase: (from o.s.) You too! (The phoenix looks with shock. He sighs and follows the gang. Scene cuts to the gang at the forest. Chase looks at the map.) Chase: Didn't we do something like this for you, Rocky? Rocky: What do you mean? Chase: You had some sort of rare disease and we had to find a flower to make a drink to cure the disease Rocky: You mean silly-itis? Chase: Yeah. Doesn’t look like we’ll go through too much Cappy: (looks over at the map) We have that large brown area to get past Chase: That’s the Swamp of Stench. A foul-smelling swamp, bursting with stinky bubbles and slime Marshall: Yuck! Chase: We’ll have to be strong. Next, is a long tunnel Rocky: They say that the Gargalos lives there. A fearsome creature whose moans can be heard for miles Marshall: We have to be very brave Chase: Last, is the gate to Tumbleweed Village Zuma: A resident guards the gate. We’ll have to be very smart Felix: (flatly) Hoo-ray! (He catches a foul smell in the air) Felix: Oh, ew! What’s that smell?! Zuma: I think we’re heading toward the Swamp of Stench (Scene cuts to the swamp. The gang looked disgusted) Rocky: (coughs) I feel like I’m gonna pass out from this awful stench Zuma: No wonder it’s called the Swamp of Stench Cappy: Well, we can’t let that stop us. Look. We can just cross that bridge Marshall Yeah. That’ll be a piece of cake (The gang go to the bridge. They find the end broken and a large boulder is blocking the path. Cappy, Rocky, Zuma, Marshall, and Felix voice panicked phrases) Chase: Calm down, everyone. There must be some way to get past this Cappy: Why don’t we just…jump across? Marshall: Uh, Cappy. It’s too far to jump across Felix: What else can we do, push the boulder? Chase: (gasp) Felix. That’s it! Felix: What? Chase: We can push the boulder down. That way, we’ll cross the swamp Rocky: That’s an awesome idea! (The gang work together to push the large rock down. It worked) Zuma: Yay! It worked! Chase: Now let’s get across (A bubble in the swamp starts to rise and get bigger) Cappy: Guys! We better run! (The gang runs off. After a few seconds, the massive bubble explodes, foul-smelling fumes spread everywhere) All: (from o.s.) PEEE—UUUUUU!!!! (Scene cuts to the gang walking down a sand path. Around them is a jungle-like scenery) Cappy: Next, we go through that long tunnel, correct? Chase: Exactly (Scene cuts to the gang approaching the cave. They noticed it is dark inside) Chase: The map says this is called the Tunnel of Darkness Cappy: It’s dark in there Rocky: But we have to be brave (The gang go inside the tunnel. It wasn’t very dark. There are dimly lit rubies sticking out from the rocky walls. Suddenly, they heard a moan) Zuma: What was that? Marshall: Maybe…it was the Gargalos Rocky was talking about earlier Rocky: It is. Like I said before, the creature’s moans can be heard from miles Chase: Could it be hiding somewhere? Cappy: I don’t know. Let’s just keep going (The gang continued forward. They gasped, as they saw a dark red creature approaching them) Felix: Is that…is that the Gargalos?! Rocky: It would appear so (The red creature comes even closer) Chase: Uh…excuse me… (forcing a smile) …Mr. Gargalos. We’re trying to find our way through this tunnel (The Gargalos points to the blue dirt path. The gang go down the path) Zuma: (calling out) Thank you, Mr Gargalos! Cappy: Who knew that creature is so nice? Rocky: I thought it was going to do something horrible to us, but man, was I wrong Chase: (looking at the map) So after we leave this tunnel, we’ll come across a gate to Tumbleweed Village Marshall: But they’ll be someone guarding it Chase: Let’s go. We have to find those three items for Samuel so he can give Felix the cure (Scene cuts to the gang exiting the tunnel. Now they walk down a sand path with a desert-like scenery around them. The gang approach a gate. Guarding it is a Tumbleweed Village citizen. It is a lavender pony with a black mane and tail) Rocky: Is that the guard? Chase: I believe so (The gang approach the gate. The pony stops them) Pony: Halt. Who goes there?! Chase: It’s Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Zuma. We're members of the PAW Patrol team. These are our friends Cappy, and Felix. We would like to enter Tumbleweed Village Pony: Really? Well…you cannot pass! Felix: Why not, man? Who says it’s your job to guard the stupid gate? Pony: Nobody. I guard this gate for my sake Zuma: So, you just do it for no reason at all? Pony: That’s right Felix: Hey strangers, this guy is messed up. You don’t do stuff for no reason Pony: Yes I do Rocky: Are you lying to us? Pony: Nope Marshall: Is this really your job, or are you just lying? Pony: This is my job Zuma: Please, just tell the truth Pony: Nope Cappy: Aha! So you are lying! Pony: No I’m not Rocky: Yes you are. Can’t you open the gate? Felix: Sir, just tell the truth already! Why are you lying to us? Pony: Cause… (saddens) Because I had to. I can’t open this stupid gate. (tries to push the gate open with all his might) “See? It won’t open, no matter how hard I push Chase: Maybe if you just let us help you, the gate will open Zuma: If pushing doesn’t work, try pulling Chase: Good idea, Zuma. Let’s go for it (The gang grab onto the knob. The attempt to pull the gate open. It worked) Pony: Wow! You guys are smart. You may now enter Tumbleweed Village (Scene cuts to the gang in Tumbleweed Village) Zuma: So…what are we supposed to do here? Cappy: We have to get those three items for Samuel the Sphinx Chase: I have the list. Blue Conch Shell…Red tulip flower…chocolate… Felix: Blue Conch Shell? How will we find that here? (They heard a voice calling out) Cowboy #1: Shells! Free shells for y’all! Rocky: Look. That cowboy has a box of shells Cappy: “I’ll go see if he has a Blue Conch Shell (He goes over to the cowboy) Cowboy #1: Howdy there, little fella. Would you like a free shell? Cappy: Yes, sir. Do you have a Blue Conch Shell? Cowboy #1: Sure ah do Farmer #1: Hey! I wanted that shell! Cappy: Sorry, sir. But I asked for it first Farmer #1: No you didn’t! Cowboy #1: Now, y’all. Let’s not get into a little brawl here Farmer #1: know one way we can settle this. A little country music contest! (He pulls out a banjo. Cappy does so as well) Cappy: You’re on. Show me what you’ve got, farmer (The farmer gives the boy a creepy glare. He began playing and sings) Farmer #1: I’ve got a banjo in my hand I’m the greatest player in the land You, lil’ feller! You ain’t no match for me If it’s a shell you want to get I don’t care if you get upset That Blue Conch Shell will belong to me! (While he sings, other citizens began to gather) Cappy: So selfish! I will totally win that shell Does it ever ring a bell? You are one very selfish farmer Do you know what it takes to be A banjo player? Don’t you see? You are just being cruel and unfair! Farmer #1: No, that ain’t true! Both: Oh! Do you have what it takes to be a banjo player? Cappy: Oh, that’s just wrong! I just want to end this song! Both: Do you have what it takes to be a bango player? Farmer #1: You’re just one messed up kid! What are you, a tiny squid? Cappy: I’m not a squid, you fool! Farmer #1: Oh, now you’re just acting like a mule! Cappy: No way, man! You’re a drool! (The song ends as everyone gasps) Farmer #2: My money’s on the little green guy Farmer #1: What?! Cowboy #1: I’m afraid this Blue Conch Shell belongs to…this green guy (The pups cheered. Everyone else did. Cappy receives the shell) Cappy: Woo! I got the Blue Conch Shell Chase: Good for you, Cappy! (Cappy gives the mean farmer a raspberry. The guy glares and walks off. Everyone in town cheers) Cappy: Thank you all! (The gang walked. Scene cuts to the other part of the village) Rocky: Next, we have to get a red tulip flower Zuma: Where in the desert can you find a flower? I mean, not many plants grow in the desert, you know Marshall: Remember, we’re in a village. Maybe some villagers around here are planting flowers Felix: Do they plant tulips here? Chase: We’ll have to see Zuma: Yo, Chase! Chase: What is it, Zuma? Zuma: (pointing o.s.) Look, there! (He points to a small flower shop near a river) Cappy: Good eye, Zuma! Felix: (flatly) Good eye, Zuma Zuma: (sternly) Felix Felix: (sing-song) Sorry Rocky: Let’s go. We have a tulip to get! (The gang go to the flower shop. Then, they noticed someone coming to the shop. She seems to be returning a flower) Chase: Excuse me, ma’am. What are you doing? Woman: I’m returning this red tulip back to the shop. My husband is allergic to these, and he doesn’t want them in the house Marshall: (gasp) Can we have that tulip? Woman: Oh, uh…sure. (gives flower to Marshall) You can have it. You can keep it if you want Others: Thank you Woman: You’re welcome (Scene cuts to the gang walking down a lone path that exits the village. Chase looks at the map) Chase: According to this map, this path will lead us to the Sphinx. But we’ll have to go between these two hills. Maybe we can find our third item for the Sphinx Felix: Which is? Zuma: Hmmm…Oh yeah! Chocolate (As they speak, they are heading towards the two hills) Cappy: Where can we find chocolate in that area? Chase: Guys. On the map, it says there’s a secret oasis in between the two hills Marshall: What’s so ‘secret’ about it? Felix: You can only see it once a day Chase: Oh really? Felix: Yep. Right about… (In front of the gang, an oasis appears) Felix: Now Cappy: Holy smokes! That’s so cool! (Scene cuts to the gang walking towards the oasis) Marshall: Oh good! Water! Rocky: Let’s go get some! Zuma: I’ll beat you there! (He was the first to approach the oasis. Zuma opens his mouth, and when he looks down, he looked surprised) Rocky: Hey. Why’d you stop right there? Marshall: Woah. Something doesn’t look right about the water Cappy: What’s wrong about it? (He looks down. Instead of clear liquid, there is brown liquid) Cappy: …So much for water supply Chase: Wait a minute. This water has a very unique smell Rocky: If it smells good, does it taste good? Zuma: Let me try (He dips his paw into the "water" and puts the substance into his mouth) Zuma: …Wow… Felix: Tell it to us straight, Zuma. How’s the water? Zuma: Actually, this is not water. This is…liquid chocolate Marshall: You’re kidding, right? Zuma: No joke (The others tasted the "water". Zuma was right) Cappy: You’re weren’t kidding. This is liquid chocolate Chase: And speaking of chocolate, that’s one of the things we should give to the Sphinx Felix: True Marshall: I have just the thing (He takes out a small container and takes a small amount of the liquid into the container) Chase: Now that we have everything we need to give to the Sphinx, let’s go see him (The gang run off. Scene cuts to the gang meeting the Sphinx) All: Hello, Sphinx Samuel: Hello. Who might you all be? Chase: I’m Chase, and these are my friends. Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, Cappy, and Felix Cappy: Hello, Samuel. We have came to see you Samuel: What for? Marshall: Our phoenix friend, Felix, has a bad illness Rocky: We’re hoping you can give him the cure Samuel: Which is the Golden Watermelon, correct? Zuma: Yes sir Samuel: I’ll give you it, but do you have any gifts for me? Felix: Yes, sir. We do Cappy: (holding Blue Conch Shell) Here you are. The Blue Conch Shell (He gives Samuel the shell) Samuel: Oh, how pretty. Blue is my favorite color. Thank you Cappy: You’re welcome Marshall: May I present…the red tulip flower! (He gives Samuel the flower) Samuel: How nice. Thank you Marshall: You’re welcome Chase: Here you go, Samuel. A small container full of liquid chocolate (He gives Samuel the container) Samuel: Thank you for the chocolate Chase: You’re very welcome Samuel: You all bought me very nice gifts. Love them all Zuma: We’re glad you are Samuel: Now, I will bring out the promised cure. The Golden Watermelon (He brings out a shiny golden yellow watermelon. He slices the large thing with his tail. Felix takes a slice and bites into it) Felix: …Not bad… (Pause. He looks around a bit. His vision went black and he falls down) (Felix opens his eyes and saw everyone looking down at him) Chase: You alright, Felix? Felix: Ch-Chase...? Rocky: Wait. Let me try something out. Do you know why we brought you here? Felix: …No…clue… Chase: Well, we’ll tell you on the way home. Samuel, thank you so much for curing Felix. By the way, why was he acting so strange? Samuel: I believe it has something to do with the eels that are stuck tight in his back Marshall: Uh, what? Samuel: Do you want me to explain? Marshall: No, it’s fine. Thanks Chase: We’re glad you found the real cause. Thank you, Samuel Samuel: You’re all very welcome. Now, be safe on your way back Others: We will (They waved to him, and he waved back. The gang are now on an adventure…to go back home) THE ENDCategory:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One